


To The Stars

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Revival Series [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Sensitive Ben Solo, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pilot Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben Solo, now eighteen, is a pilot at the Academy that his best friend Poe goes to. Together, they have to work on passing the courses, as well as preparing for a new threat on the horizon.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Revival Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938064
Kudos: 7





	To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Let’s say that I’ve wanted to write this for a long time.

Ben wasn’t going to deny it. He was nervous. Even as he stepped off the Falcon towards the flight Academy on Hosnia Prime, he could only hope, at least, that he would do well. The towering building, the doors that seemed like they would seal his fate...he walked through them, admittedly nervous. 

And it was looking around that he couldn’t help but wonder where Poe was. Poe would be there, somewhere, a guide in all this crazy newness —

”Ben!” It was Poe who ran to him in that moment, all but crushing himself against Ben. Ben laughed in surprise; he couldn’t say that he really expected that. How Poe could be crushing, even though he was so much smaller than Ben. 

Of course, as Ben learned, pretty much everyone was smaller than Ben Solo. Almost everyone. He was a towering giant. His grandfather’s height, probably. He seemed to take a lot after his grandfather — something that Ben supposed he could appreciate in some ways. After all, it wasn’t really like his grandfather wasn’t trying to be a good man. 

”Poe!” Ben laughed in surprise. “Stars, you could crush the ribs on a man...”

Poe drew away, beaming in that moment. “Gotta say, the flight uniform fits you,” he said. 

Ben shrugged. “It’s a little too orange for me...”

Poe laughed. Ben didn’t miss the way that he looked so damn gorgeous when he laughed. Stars, how many years had it been since Poe had been away? Three years had never seemed like more of a lifetime...

”Well, call it an initiation,” Poe said, playfully punching him on the arm. “You’re one of us...Cadet Solo.”

They both laughed. 

”Come on,” Poe said. “Sit with us.”

***

Ben met Poe’s other squadmates, of course — Kare Kun, a woman with short blond hair and reddish brown skin. Jessika Pava, black-haired and olive-skinned. Temmin “Snap” Wexley, and it was obvious that he liked Kare, it really was, even if he couldn’t bring himself to really make a move. Among others. 

”Fresh blood, huh?” Kare said, tilting her head to look carefully at Ben. “Good to see some fresh blood here. We need all the help we can get on stuff like this."

”It’s just training, right?” Ben said. “It’s not like...y’know...”

”We’re in progress,” Poe said. “I’d say I’m doing decently.”

Jess snorted. “Modest to the last, aren’t you?”

Ben smiled at the group of them. 

”Poe won’t shut up about you,” Snap said, but his voice was good-natured. “Best friends since childhood, huh?”

”Yeah. Ben’s mom actually saved my mom’s life.”

Ben could still remember that. Shara Bey, being shot down at Yavin while trying to stop an escaped prisoner — talk them down. She was that kind of person, still was. And Leia, keeping her nerves durasteel as she preserved the flicker of life in Shara’s body. Ben was five and had only heard it secondhand, but he had been impressed by his mother, and her strength, her selflessness. 

”I think Master Organa just got cooler,” Jess said. “So...you a Jedi, Ben?”

”I haven’t really got my Force powers yet.” Ben wasn’t going to lie; it was disheartening. Being the grandson of the kriffing Chosen One, and his Force abilities hadn’t even surfaced yet. His mother had reassured him it wasn’t a race, but still...

”That’s okay,” Jess said. “I think you’ll kick ass nonetheless.” She grinned at him. “Welcome to the family!"

***

They had orientation, of course, with Ackbar; it was something, Ben thought, being face-to-face with a Rebellion hero. One of them, at least. 

And then they actually had dorm mates. Ben was glad that he was paired up with Poe, if he was to be perfectly honest. It was good to have a sort of guide there. 

He put his things in their right place — some in a trunk under his bed, some on shelves. Among them were holos that he’d brought from home, his calligraphy set, everything he could think of. 

”You’re still into calligraphy,” Poe said, smiling fondly. 

”Pretty much,” Ben said. “It’s just relaxing.”

”That’s good.”

”So...what do I have to expect with the Academy?”

Poe laughed. “Quite a bit of training, really. But I think you can do it. You’re smart, Ben. And a good pilot.”

Ben couldn’t help but feel shy just at Poe saying those things. 

***

They had to fall asleep, of course, on opposite ends of the room. Ben slept, lost in images of a man with a strange silver mask with a bizarre engraving on it, and on waking, gasping for breath, he at least hoped that that strange man wasn’t a reality. 


End file.
